Two Halves Of A Whole
by Married-To-Punk
Summary: It was always Fred and George, They were two parts of the same piece... But sometimes, it'd be nice to be seperated.


George opened his eyes.

A grin took over his face as he sat up, careful not to wake the other boys in his dorm.

April 21st. His birthday.

Fred's Birthday.

Making his way over to his brother's bed he shook him.

Fred didn't stir so George made his way down to the common, carefully tiptoeing down the stairs, to go for a walk.

When he got the the bottom he could hear voices.

"Slowly does it... Nearly there, to the left a bit."

It was Angelina,

"Up, Up, Up... "

The was a pause.

"Perfect."

Peaking his head around the door he saw Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Lee, and Hermione standing with their wand levitating the banner on the ceiling.

The banner read "Happy Birthday Fred and George!" and had bludgers on either side of it.

"Over to you Hermione,"

Hermione raised her wand saying "_Locomotor_" and the bludgers started flying around the banner.

"It's great," Ginny said. Looking at it.

The portrait opened and Harry and Ron came in, holding a big cake.

"Had to bloody leg it all the way here," Ron complained.

"McGonagall almost caught us." Harry explained, placing down the cake.

The icing spelt out "Happy Birthday George and Fred."

George sighed, turning to back to his room.

He loved Fred, in a brotherly and friendly way. Fred was always the first to know something, Fred could read him like a book, Fred knew when to try and cheer him up and when it was just a lost cause. Fred was part of George, but sometimes...

Sometimes George wanted for someone to say "Happy Birthday George."

Not Fred and George, not George and Fred. Just George.

Sometimes, he wanted to be able to walk alone and for someone not to say "Hey George, Where's Fred?"

He wanted a bit of interdependency.

Sometimes, he didn't want to be part of a duo.

He wanted some time alone.

Sometimes, he didn't want to lose something and have it claimed as "A Wealsey Twin item."

He wanted a bit of separation.

George sat on his bed thinking about how different it would be if Ron was Fred's twin. Or Percy, or even Ginny.

"Happy Birthday George." A groggy voice said.

"Happy Birthday Fred." George smiled at his twin, who grinned back.

Fred and George loved saying that, it was the only time they were separated for Happy birthdays.

The only time it was all about the one person.

Quickly they changed and headed down to the common room to find the other boys had already left.

Entering the room he heard cries of

"Happy Birthday Fred and George!"

"Well, you finally caught up with my age."

"Have a great day twins."

"Smile for the camera boys"

Then they sang.

Fred Weasley Joined in.

George Weasley Joined in.

"Happy Birthday dear Fred and George!"

"Dear Fred"

"Dear George"

Everyone burst into applause as they blew out their candles.

"Happy Birthday Fred and George."

Yes. Sometimes, maybe George would prefer not to have a twin.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Few Years Later. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

George sat in front of the stone he had gone to see everyday since the war ended.

The sun peaked above the trees, shining on the grave stone.

"Happy Birthday Fred" He whispered.

"Happy Birthday George"

George whipped his head around, searching for the body of the whispery voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"George, Let it go,"

Slowly, George walked home.

Some people may think he's mental, but he swears he can hear his brother sometimes.

Slowly, Fred walked into the living room where his family were sat.

Everyone stayed quiet as he sat down grinning.

"Happy Birthday George." Everyone chorused.

"No, It's still Fred's birthday. Happy Birthday Fred and George"

"Happy Birthday Fred and George," Everyone says confused.

George kicked his legs up onto the table, ignoring his mother's frown.

"He's probably laughing at you all right now."

Everyone giggled (the guys manly giggled) and started talking about what Fred would be doing.

"Well Done George" the whisper said.

FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG FG

George got the separation.

Just never the way he wanted.

They were two halves of the same whole.

Even separated, it was always Fred and George.

Never just Fred,

Never just George,

And really. That was the way they liked it.


End file.
